Claire's Journal
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: The journal of a young wolf from a post-apocalyptic world that describes her adventure to rescue the world from an evil Queen. Latest chapter: The journal is finished, but the story continues. . . POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Entry 1

Well, I heard that two-hundred years ago on this day, was the day of what was known as "The Invasion". A band of ravaged, mutant creatures invaded our small town of Darin. Leading them was a silvery white wolf, but who knows what her name was.

The ones who knew were either enslaved or dead. Or turned into mutants. Either way, talking with anyone from the "Modern Age" was forbidden, and deemed punishable by death. And not a very peaceful death. I've heard that when anyone was found talking to someone from the "Modern Age" they're usually poisoned. It turns their body against them. Their white blood cells attack major organs, bones, even the red blood cells, putting the victim in an unbearable pain. Finally, when the white blood cells do no more, their body is turned inside out, and fed to the dogs. Gruesome savages, but that's how everyone is these days.

This journal was started by me, Claire, descendant of Wolfgang, to inform the remnants of the Resistance, or whoever finds this, about my journey to stop the Mutants and their leader. It may be years after I'm dead that this is read, or maybe never. Whatever the case may be, this is the only thing that will keep me sane. Welcome to my journey against the Mutants, who are in truth called "The Wild World Mutants," or "WWM."Claire, descendant of Wolfgang

Entry 2

About the lack of entries for some days, well. . . I was almost found. Ah, the dangers of writing in an accursed journal. But if it's to help inform, or to entertain, I must. And to keep myself sane. I'm sane. Yes.

About what happened. I had just finished writing the first entry when I heard a familiar voice. Sounded like Bob, that purple, cross-dressing cat. I asked him once why he wore a flowered outfit, and he said that it was easier to move around in. The poor thing was now a mutant, but his voice hadn't changed. It was common practice to name your kin after someone you knew. Bob was a popular cat, so it was heart-breaking to us when he was found and captured.

Now he's our enemy.

Anyway, he was getting close to me. I silently shut the journal, and using my keen ears, Bob's location was known to me. He was a bit too close to my comfort, at about twenty feet away. The wasteland of this world had many hiding places, from ditches to hills, dips and valleys. Quickly but silently, I headed away from the mutant, hiding behind a hill. It was hard to see where he was without giving my position away, but it was worth a shot.

My ruby eyes carefully scanned the desolate landscape, noticing the barren rocks, the green steam that came from noxious pools of water, and multiple craters. But what stood out against all this was the futuristic looking building far off into the distance. All I could see from my position was the tall, thin tower that served as an elevator. The bottom was thick, but thinned out as you got closer to the top. Near the top was an oval glass that encased a platform; this was the Queen's Tower, the tallest structure now.

Going past that, you would reach the very top. It was almost too small to stand on, but that was a great place to execute prisoners. The prisoners that were taken to the top were pushed immediately out the elevator, where they would slip down the slick tower, slide on the dome, and they would either collide into a rock pillar, fall into a pool of acid, or break their spine on the rough, hard ground below, 666 feet below. Fitting that they made the tower the height 666, the Demon's number, as it was known.

How do I know this? Sometimes, those pools of acid turned into pools of radioactive liquid, but you couldn't tell until you landed in one. That's what gave me my keen senses, my ruby eyes, my. . . wings. They were more like bat wings, truthfully.

Not pretty to look at, but they give me quick flight. Only three others were gifted, or as I like to call it, cursed, gift. Some of us had amazing speed, some could breath underwater, and more.

And then, I saw him. Bob. That poor, innocent, purple cat. His bother was large, muscular, and twisted. Shreds of cloth covered his thick frame. Sharp, jagged yellow claws tipped his once-innocent paws that used to never let go of his lucky fishing rod. One eye was a blood red color, the other a soft green, as if his eyes were used in experiments. That thin tail of his was long, with a bend in the middle, and ended in a sharp point. Though his faced resembled a crocodile's, I could still barely see that poor, innocent face he had, twisted in fear as he was taken away.

None of us could stop them; we were outnumbered, with them having maybe thousands, against our twenty-six. All we could do was hide. My heart twisted in pain from not being able to help him. Now it was too late to help him.

I watched Bob as he stumbled around, sniffing the ground, trying to find me. I knew he was looking for me, no doubt about that. My hands traced the jagged floor, until my fingers touched a rock. Bingo. Silently, I threw it some twenty feet away from him, hoping the noise would send him after it. It worked. Bob jerked his head towards the direction of the sound, drool escaping his crooked mouth. With unbelievable speed, he dashed off towards where I threw the rock as I ran off in the other direction.

My stamina was amazing, as I ran and ran for miles without tiring. When I thought I had escaped from Bob, I finally slowed down to a quick trot. My breath came out in short, quick huffs. My head snapped quickly from side to side, looking for any watchers. After about ten minutes, I finally decided I wasn't being followed, and sat down. From here, I could still see the Queen's Tower; it was quite big up close, even for only 666 feet.

Then a shriek pierced my ears. Looking around in alarm, I saw a couple mutants rushing towards me; I was found.

I quickly jumped to my feet and spread my wings. The wingspan I had was only fifteen feet. Small, compared to the others, but nonetheless reliable. My wings made a sharp snap as I quickly put them to use, running and flapping. Soon, my feet didn't touch the ground anymore, as I took flight.

Roars of frustration were heard behind me as the mutants tried to grab me, unsuccessfully, with their large, clumsy hands. One of them looked like a Modern Age Tangy. The other looked like Benedict. Sometimes, before being mutated, the animals keep the last expression they wore before being changed. They both had a look of anger and sadness, mingled with fear.

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek as I turned my head forward to watch my path.

Some hundred miles away later, I landed. But I had to take flight again almost immediately when there were more mutants.

They were ones I knew, or had heard of; Agent S, Kid Kat, Rolf, and more. How many of them were mutants? And how many of them were still left? Agent S and Rolf were part of the "good" guys, as we are sometimes called.

This pattern, I kept up for many days, before I was finally safe enough to write this journal. My hand is shaky, which explains the sloppiness.

Our official name was "The Resistance". The age is the "Mutant's Age". I was the leader of our resistance, and it was going to be me who was going to be in a final battle against the Queen.

Claire


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Entry 3

Sigh. When I finally came back to the hideout, someone informed me that the calendar was completely wrong. It seems that it has been a long time since someone had kept the days right, and it had been stopped some time after the Queen's takeover. When it started again, no one had realized it had started on the wrong day. And even the wrong month. The only thing that was correct was the year. 2207.

It was soon going to be 2208. The Queen always seems to celebrate a certain day, the day she calls, "The Coming of Perfection." We use that day for determining the New Year. And that was tomorrow. For one day, all mutants and their Queen remain in their home. What they call the "Perfect World."

This world is far from perfect

.Let me tell you all that's happened since the last entry. It's also snowing, and even the weather has been "mutated". Snow doesn't melt, unless it rains, so I'm preserving some snowflakes in this raggedy journal of mine. They're so beautiful, showing off the false perfection the Queen sees. Is she truly evil, or have the mutants just shut her eyes off from the real world? If that's the case, those that mean she's nothing more than a brainwashed child?

No, I cannot, ever, believe that. She is evil. She hurt my friends. She turned them into mutants, and maybe even killed some. She. . . I can't write anymore. I'm sorry.

Back, I'm. . . Better now.

The Queen isn't truly a child, but more like a 14-year-old child. If things were different, maybe we could've been friends. Perhaps.

Anyway, today was when we decided to review our plan. Tomorrow, we were going to invade the Queen's Tower. That was the day when the mutants and their Queen were going to party. And they were going to be drunk the next day.

I knew that, because the next day after the celebration, they were always stumbling around more than usual, they hiccupped, and they were clumsy in their movements. Even their words were slurred and stupid. They told loud, rambunctious jokes and could alert us of them quite easily.

So that means they drink this new liquid at their party. None of us knew what it was, but we knew it wasn't any type of alcohol. We were sure of that. Could've been some new substance created along with this new, chaotic world.

It's time to wrap this up for now, the meeting is about to start.

Claire

Entry 4

What's up? Okay, not a good time to try to lighten the mood.

Just as we concluded the meeting, we were ambushed. The WWM crashed through the door, tearing at things, roaring, making such a loud din. They seized three of us, including Agent S and Kid Kat. Kid Kat's trusted helmet got knocked off, the black visor cracking as it hit the floor, and both their shrieks still echoed in my mind.

No, not them. Anyone but them, but it was them. I nearly made it out of there, but luckily, Rolf got me out of there in the nick of time. Even as I think about it now, I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. It was horrible; our hideout is wrecked, three of us were taken, bringing The Resistance down to five, and some of us are now injured.

Only Rolf, Lobo, Benedict, Pierce, and I were left now. Pierce injured his left wing, and Lobo got a scratch over his right eye. I think he's going to go blind.

This is terrible. Only three of us are fighting fit, and if we're attacked now, I'm certain we're doomed.

This entry is short, so I'm going to post our plan, which is most likely going to have to change.

Tomorrow, we were going to sneak in through a secret underground tunnel that Lobo and Kid Kat had excavated. It was old, and it seemed to be abandoned, but we had checked the tunnel, and confirmed that it led to the Queen's Tower. We were hoping that we weren't going to end up some place dangerous, like the main party area.

Once in, we were going to take a potion that will turn us into mutants for only 24 hours. It wasn't going to be very fun nor pleasant, but it was the best thing to do. We also were going to bring with us an electronic map of the Tower that we had acquired from a dead Mutant. I won't say who it was.

Once we were in without suspicion, we were going to try to mingle with the other Mutants, and get close to the Queen. As soon as all of us had gotten close enough to her, we were going to try to hold her hostage. If the rumors were true, she wasn't nearly as powerful as everyone said she was.

Then, were going to threaten to kill her if the WWM didn't back off. We'd then get outside, making sure none of them could come up upon a blind spot, and go on for about ten miles or so from the Tower. She would be our prisoner, but that was only if our plan worked. We didn't get any farther than that, as we were going to discuss what to do after that at night.

But now, I'm watching the sun set, in a fiery orb of green, eerie, mysterious, and ominous.

Claire


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Bob! It's almost time for the Fishing Tourney! Hoping to snag the big one this year?"_

_"Yeah! With my lucky fishing rod, I'm sure to win this year!"_

_"Don't you mean your _un_lucky fishing rod?"_

_"Like you've ever won the Fishing Tourney before."_

_"As if you'd ever win! Wolfgang is absolutely unbeatable! He is the master at fishing! I mean, that 39 inch Sea Bass he caught last year? Amazing! No one could even come close!"_

_"Hey, what's that?"_

_"What's what?"_

_"THAT!"_

_"I-Is that Whitney?!"_

_"What in the world?!"_

_"NO! BOB!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Entry 5

What. . . Was that? That. . . Dream. I saw Bob. I. . . Saw _Her_. The Queen. But it was in the past . It was springtime, the rivers overflowing with water from the melting snow. Bob was talking to other villagers, about the up-coming Fishing Tourney.

It was such a peaceful scene. But then the tragedy. Whitney came. With the Wild World Mutants. Everyone, including my dad, were taken. Some were beat mercilessly if they resisted, and some were even devoured. T-those ruthless cannibals. . . The mutants were just mutated versions of those from the Modern Age.

It is absolutely wrong. I'm feeling too upset right now. I woke up with tears streaming down my face, and I had even nearly thrown up, too. All the blood, the ravaged, torn bodies, those lifeless eyes I could see. . . The river was permanently stained with blood, forever tainted, and those fish, killed immediately. No use thinking about it now. This is the future. That was the past.

_I can't show fear or weakness, not even sadness, if I'm to lead our small, tattered group to victory. Or their deaths._

Claire

Log One: Let's Try This Out

I haven't used one of these before. I figured now is the time. This thing is so easy to use, too! All I have to do is speak into this microphone, and what I say will appear on the screen! Easy. Colon, capital d.

Oops. Guess this isn't as easy as I thought it to be. Guess I'll experiment a bit later before retelling my journey from back _then_ to now.

I am Queen of this world, and all those that defy me shall face an excruciatingly painful death. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Whitney, Queen of the Mutant's Age.

What is it? I'm busy. Postpone the party for next week. We are in the middle of experimenting, so the party shall be held net week. Now, help me turn this thing off!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Entry 6

Benedict said he was going to try to attempt to hack into the Queen's database system on his laptop. He is a computer wizard! It is so cool! It's a shame the Queen took over the entire "interwebs," as Benedict calls it. Every single page says" The Wild World Mutants and their Queen are superior. Worship us, join us, become one of us! We shall demolish the puny Resistance, who are hindering our efforts to create a better world!" Over-rated.

Then there are links to pages to their own site. It shows all the types of Mutants there are, and it goes on to talk about how "painless" it is, and how strong they become. Please. They're ugly freaks. They don't even deserve to live! All they do is kill, rule, destroy, and repeat.

They turned our once-beautiful world into a slightly toxic wasteland with craters filled with noxious acids. And then there's this smell that never goes away. Who knows what it is. Anyway, I'm rambling, so I'll write more later. Benedict says he's almost done, too!

Claire

Entry 7

OH. MY. GOODNESS.

Unbelievable. I can't believe it. Here's what happened.

Benedict managed to hack into the Queen's database. It had a plethora of information. There was so much there! There were plans, reports, and even experiment results, which were gruesome. I mean, experimentation?! That is just wrong! They have absolutely no morals, no feelings!

They experiment for their own benefit, and our misfortune. Painless mutations, morphing, flying, speed, and more "good" stuff for them! And for us? More painful deaths, powerful weapons to harm us even worse, heat seeking missiles, camouflaged traps, and oh-so-more painful goodness!

The plans were heavily defended by numerous firewalls. But then. . . We found an _entire_ section dedicated to the worse thing _ever. They have a record of bodies __**killed and disposed of, and even how they died!**_ It is _absolutely barbarian._ Remember when I said that there was this stench that never disappeared?

Well, here's why; they dump the bodies in a vat in a lab hidden in the Queen's Tower, and that vat connects to every crater in this region. As the liquid in the vat nears a crater hole, it reacts with the elements that compose the air and turns into some sort of acidic substance. Why? Those bodies are the main component of the acid. If those bodies weren't there, no chemical reaction would take place! It releases a gas into the air with an unidentifiable stench. It lingers for so long, even if the bodies were not dumped anymore, it can last for _years_!

I had looked in a crater once and had seen something white in it. . . Never knew what it was until today. . .

Oh my goodness, I think I'm going to be sick. . .

Claire


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_"Whoa, this must be the treasure!"_

_"Hey, lemme see!"_

_"Whitney, don't!"_

_"Waugh!"_

_"Thank you, my master."_

_"M-master?"_

_"Wait! I was the one that found you first! Not this wretched girl!"_

_"S-sir! How could you?!"_

_"He who releases me first is whom I obey. Or in this case, she."_

_"N-no! Stay back!"_

_"Oh my goodness!"_

_"Come with me, and I shall give you unlimited power! Do not be afraid, young master. I promise you I shall never lay a finger on you."_

_"O-okay."_

_"Soon, you shall be absolute ruler of this world, feared by all!"_

_"Absolute ruler? I like the sound of that."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Entry 8

When I had woken up earlier today, my head was pounding, and I was drenched in sweat. These dreams I'm having, they're like visions of the past. Of the start of the Mutant's Age, and the discovery of the mutants. But enough about that. Something more important is this; we lost Benedict. He was captured, the poor thing!

His face as we had to watch him being taken away by the Bob mutant. . . That face is now burned in my mind forever. Why do we have to do this?! I just want to give this up, just forget about it, and die. Maybe that's my answer. . .

Claire

Entry 9

I am so glad I didn't try to die. Why? Well, I'll describe this in as great detail as possible, m'kay?

Here's what happened; there were only a few of us left. That included Lobo, Kiki, our newest member, and me. All the rest were captured, I just never mentioned it. We all decided to risk a kamikaze-style mission; complete our mission and live, or die trying. Using the only remnants of info, the three of us had somehow managed to get inside the Queen's Tower without harm.

When we were inside the Queen's Tower, we were astonished at the beauty of the place. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of a pure white marble. The floor had a lush, red carpet the color of blood, serving as a walkway. There were columns of a very pure silver lining the walls, with bits of golden flecks imbedded in the cracks of the columns.

Every few feet along the wall, there was a bronze table that held either an elegant vase on top, or some magnificent greenery in a pure-gold pot. There were doors that looked very sturdy, and they were all locked. Well, except one, which we disappeared into.

And to our luck, we were in the testing lab! Okay, so maybe it wasn't Ilucky/I, per se, but we saw some of our friends, and some strangers! Immediately, the three of us burst into action, quickly unlocking cages while avoiding the gazes of stupid cameras.

I took a quick look at our surroundings, in case we needed to figure our way out quickly. There were steel tables with all sorts of beakers, siphons, and glass containers, all filled with some sort of sickly, bubbling goo. Cages lined the walls, all stacked together.

"Last one! Let's go, Claire!" I heard Lobo shout. We all grabbed different beakers, steel pipes, and other objects to use as weapons. Then we proceeded to herd everyone out. We even had to drag some of them out, as they were groggy and confused.

As soon as we stepped out of the room, a siren sounded, and the entire hall was bathed in an eerie, red glow. We quickly found the way we came in, and got everyone in as Lobo, Kiki and I stood guard. Just as Lobo slipped in, leaving me by myself, I saw a mutant appear. Crud.

I threw the beaker I was holding straight into her eyes. Apparently, it was some sort of acid. Or it was the glass that imbedded themselves in her eyes, but either way, she clutched her eyes and let out an agonizing scream of pain. I felt just a pang of sympathy for a second. But only for a second. Then I escaped.

I won't bore you with the details of our run to our new base, nor will I reveal the location of it. But let's say that today rocked. Except we now have a whopping of over seventy new members of The Resistance.

Claire

"_Desa, e cora sa diforkara san_

_Run, for the mutants have come_."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Not a long chapter, I know. Just bear with me, please. XD

--

_"C'mon, Sable, you can't die now!""I-I'm sorry, but I just can't go on!"_

_The wasteland surrounding the Queen's Tower was usually barren except for the occasional Mutant or Resistance member. But right now, though, there were three wanderers in these barren, putrid lands. And one of them was on the brink of death._

_One of the three wanderers was a raccoon. He had a stout form, and slightly bulky from everything he'd been through. Covering his frame was a raggedy cloak, thread-bare and full of holes. Slung over his tough shoulder was a small pack that held food, water, and medical supplies, all wearing dangerously low, just to help his friend and companion live._

_Lying on the hard, craggily ground next to the raccoon was a born hedgehog donning a similar cloak to the raccoon. Her spines were dulled and muddied from her travels. A rosy red colored her cheeks, for the hedgehog was sick with some sort of unknown illness. Nearby, her younger sister was frozen with fear._

_The younger sister, also a hedgehog, was blue in color. Her spines were dulled and muddied as well. She held her hands close together, and was shivering, even though the weather was warm._

_The usually silent landscape was broken by the harsh, gasping rasps of breath as the brown hedgehog, Sable, woke. She seemed to be having trouble breathing, and as the raccoon, Tom Nook, held her hand, he could feel the pulse in her wrist growing weaker and weaker._

_Then a shadow darkened the raccoon's sight. Looking behind him, he saw someone standing behind him, with eyes red as blood. All he could see was a silhouette. The face, clothes, or anything else were too dark to see. His last thought was, "We're all going to die," before Tom Nook feel into unconsciousness._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hooray for the suckage! I mean, I seriously cannot think of what to write any more. . . Any ideas are appreciated. ;D This is basically just a filler chapter. . .

--

Entry 10

Today, we found a group of three travelers, one near death. I think they're from the Modern Age. But wait, that's impossible! They'd have to be way past a hundred then! Well, they're probably just the great-great grandchildren of the originals. Maybe. I'm still skeptical about that.

Either way, one of them was about to die. Luckily, we were able to heal her. It was a lung infection along with a liver fungus, but we had rescued a medical genius and we had the right herbs, so we were lucky. Their names are Tom Nook, Sable, and Mabel. I know who they are. All three of them share the same name as the shopkeeper from the Modern Age, and the Able sisters.

Who knows though, they may actually be them. If that's the case, then we _cannot_ let this information out! It would be disastrous! I'll let this entry be short, though, as I have to check on the sick on now. She's healing, slowly but surely.

Claire.

Log Two: STUPIDSTPUIDSTPUIDSTUPID!

I cannot believe this! All the experiments! All the prisoners! All the slaves! All escaped! This had to be the work of that wretched group, The Resistance! I should've realized they could've gotten in through the ventilation system!

Ugh. . . I have to calm done. Deep breaths, Whitney. . . Then I'll install heavy security systems to keep those brats from getting back in. Some of the Mutants suggested to me today that I choose a mate someday because I cannot live forever. I already have a group researching an elixer of life. They're missing some sort of key formula. It currently eludes them, and it's frustrating them, as well as me.

Until then, though, I need to find myself a mate. But. . . no offense to the Mutants or anything, but, uh. . . they're not exactly my type. Maybe someday, I'll find someone who's perfect for me. Then again, I might not. We'll see, I suppose. But I wonder if any of The Resistance know of the key?

Next time I catch one, I'll torture them for any information they know of.

Whitney, Queen of the Mutant's Age.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, been awhile, huh? I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I seem to get inspiration _during_ school of all places! XD; Anyone, enjoy Chapter 10! :)

--

Entry 11

Well, there's some good news, but there's also some bad news. The good news is that the group of three we found, well, they're all completely fine, even the one near death! The bad news is that they're the very original, and that is really bad news for them, unfortunately. By that, I mean the original Tom Nook, Sable, and Mable, the ones that used to own a store. Tom Nook used to own a large department store, Nookington's, full of a large arrangement of items! It was demolished, though, with the coming of the Mutant's Age.

The Able sisters, as they are known as, used to run their own store, in which they sold clothing they made, and some other nifty items. Just like Nookington's, their store was demolished. Then the trio banded together not long after to try and survive. But how did they survive for such a long period of time though? That's something I wanted to ask, but, I just couldn't! It just didn't seem very polite at all!

. . . Oh no, no, no! Something bad's happening, and I

Log Three

NO. That stupid little group that still defies me. . . They have with them Tom Nook, Sable, and Mable, and the original ones, to make it worse! How dare they shelter those wretched beings! They WILL suffer for this, and they will PERISH! I've already sent out a group of my most loyal troops to find their little hideout. They shall soon be dead, and some even taken prisoner. And of course, our spy will be rewarded immensely for the information they have provided.

The time is soon, and when the time comes, everyone will be under my command, and a precious, beloved mutant.

Whitney, soon-to-be complete ruler.

--

**Author's Note: **Ah, so sorry for such a short chapter! But I hope you enjoyed it nontheless. Now the format's going to change, so please don't be surprised by the change. I hope you also don't get confused as well. Thanks for reading chapter 10! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The journal ended abruptly. That was the last entry in the journal. The rest of the pages were blank. But, when flipping through the pages, a small, mechanical device fell out that resembled a recording device. A small lens was on one side, designed to record what it saw. On another side were two buttons. Pressing the red one would allow one to record whatever could be seen, and heard. The other would play back everything ever recorded. . .

--

_I could feel my breath coming out in short, raspy breaths. The Mutants had chased me for a day and a half, at the very least, pushing me to my limit. They had launched a surprise invasion on us, capturing nearly all of us. Some had either escaped, per perished._

_As I stopped to take a short break, I realized that I had been chased all the way to the Queen's Tower. That long, slim, white tower. . . It was like a beautiful creature surrounded by ugly. I could see the smaller towers nearby, but they only paled in comparison to the magnificent tower that stood in front of me. My friends were in this wretched place._

_I was going to have to enter this place and free them before it was too late._

_Looking around, I found a slight opening in the side of one of the smaller towers nearby. I ran over to it and did a thorough check of my surroundings and the opening before I quickly slipped in. Luckily, no alarms went off as I stood in this familiar place. It smelled of blood and fur. . ._

_I decided to follow the strongest scent of blood, in hopes of finding someone. In case I found a Mutant, I would fight them, make them tell me where my friends were, and somehow silent it. Maybe that was too much work, so I just decided to hope for the best._

_The scent took me down many halls and corriders, and I almost lost the scent numerous times. Eventually, it led me to a thick, wooden door. I could hear sounds behind it that made me shudder slightly._

_I decided to test the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't, so I opened the door. If I wasn't used to seeing such sights, I would've screamed so much I'd have made myself mute or something. Instead, I just bit my hand hard enough that it started bleeding. I kept this up until I knew I wouldn't start screaming._

_Inside the room that I just opened were cages. Cages full of Mutants, screaming, howling, pulling at the cage bars, and some that had Mutants on the floors of their cages, unmoving. I didn't want to think about whether they were asleep or not. Some very few cages that were members of the Resistance, unmoving with a single need sticking out of their arms. The ones that had resisted, most likely, only to die._

_Walking up to one of the non-Mutant cages, I saw it was a cat I didn't recognize. Or maybe I did, it was so hard to remember now. His body was resting on the floor of the cage, with a mask of pain and horror still on his face. The poor thing. At least he died as who he was, and didn't live as what was hated by most._

_A small sound caught my attention at that moment. It was a moan of pain, and yet, something else as well. I followed the sound to one of the nearby cages. My breath stopped as soon as I looked into those familiar, sad, Mutant eyes._

_Wolfgang. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** We're reaching the end here, I hope you're all having a good time, thanks for enjoying the ride, and I hope to see you through the very end.

--

_I was going to kill her. The Queen of the Mutant's Age was going to be Queen of the Nothing when I was through with her. This was the last straw. She had taken my friends, my family, and perhaps more. This time, she was going to pay with her life. No one has ever attempted to take the Queen's life and lived. I had to, or die._

_I wanted to free my friends, but who knows what they would do, now that they were Mutants. My mind kept wandering back to Wolfgang. He was my closest friend, almost like a father to me. Sometimes, I wish he was my actual father. As I exited the room, my vision started to blur a bit. I wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of my eyes. I ran off quickly, hoping to reach the top of the Queen's Tower as soon as I could._

_--_

_It felt like hours when I finally reached the seventh floor. At least, I think it was the seventh floor. The stairs were always in a different place each time, and the floors were at least a mile across, from one wall to the other. I could feel the sweat that matted my thick fur in clumps. Ew. My fur needed a trimming._

_I tried to ignore my own problems and tried to find another set of stairs. Before I found it, though, something white and shining caught my eye. Upon closer inspection, I found that it was a porta._

_The portal was basically just a halo of pale, blue light. It was about a meter wide, and was a perfect circle. In the middle was a small ball of a white light. I used these before when escaping this tower. But I never knew the Queen's Tower had any portals. Portals were usually considered to be slightly ineffective sometimes. Some of my "mutations" proved that, including my wings, which later "shed". Basically, they just fell of with a sickening splurt._

_I shuddered at the memory of those wings coming off. . . Hopefully, nothing would happen today that would hinder me in my final fight. Taking a few deep breaths, I stepped into the halo of light._

_--_

_My head throbbed a bit as I opened my eyes. Common side effect of portals. I gave myself a quick check to make sure I hadn't "mutated" in any way at all. Luckily, everything seemed normal. With that out of the way, I decided to see where I was._

_My surroundings were dark, as if the portal had closed off as soon as I woke up. The room was square, or maybe rectangular, I couldn't tell. The walls looked like an unhealthy yellow, and there was a small, mechanical tower that controlled the portal. Directly in front of me was a thick, heavy steel door._

_Looks like there was only one way left to go._

_Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the door. I could always wait for the portal to reactivate, hopefully soon, go back to where I came from, escape. I could run as long as I needed to, and more. Leave this life behind me, find a new place to live in, start a new life. . ._

_No, I can't turn back now. Not after everything I've been through. I had to do this for my friends, for my fallen comrades. . . And for my parents that I never knew. . ._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Ah, I can't use asterisk, so that's a drawback here. Short chapter is short, eh?

--

"_Must I find myself an heir?"_

_"Yes. Once you find one, they will become exactly like you, so they can continue on the rule."_

"_Well, I guess. . . But shouldn't I be immortal now, with the powers I've been given?"_

_"No, unfortunately. But all your heirs, they must be female, as our ruler, you, is a Queen."_

_"Yes, yes, I suppose so. . . Hm, look, Blaire. I've always liked her, for she was my friend."_

_"Interesting. I will tell you this now; one day, at least ten of your heirs will have to find a mate."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. But once that tenth heir has a child and has left the world, that child will perish, in ten year's time after the death of the mother, and bring down the rule with her."_

_"Then I must hope that our rule lasts for a very long time."_

_"This will be the last time I will ever see you again, my Queen. Farewell."_

-bzrrt-

_. . . ._


End file.
